Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a display panel.
Description of Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, there has been increasing demand for various types of display devices able to display images. Recently, a range of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, have come into use.
Such a display device includes a display panel on which a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines are disposed, a data driver circuit for driving the plurality of data lines, and a gate driver circuit for driving the plurality of gate lines.
Each of the data driver circuit and the gate driver circuit may include at least one driver circuit unit. The driver circuit unit of the data driver circuit or the gate driver circuit may be bonded to a panel pad of the display panel.
Even in the case in which a variety of insulating films are disposed on a display panel, there is a high probability that moisture or the like may infiltrate into the panel pad to which the driver circuit unit is bonded.
Therefore, the panel pad of the display panel to which the driver circuit unit is bonded may suffer from erosion caused by moisture infiltration, thereby causing degradation in product reliability.